Zapato
by Emiita
Summary: Evergreen lo comprende. Se da cuenta de que Elfman es como un zapato -vale, no es uno de tacón o femenino, pero como un zapato al fin de cuentas.-, uno que ella nunca tendría intenciones de comprar.


**Declaimer:**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **OoC, no lo tengo claro. Y aunque sea ridículo, tenía que hacerlo xD

**Nº. Palabras:** 649

**Resumen:**Evergreen lo comprende. Se da cuenta de que Elfman es como un zapato -vale, no es uno de tacón o femenino, pero como un zapato al fin de cuentas.-, uno que ella nunca tendría intenciones de comprar.

* * *

**Zapato**

Evergreen no lo entiende. Ella trata de buscarle el sentido lógico a su incógnita, pero sus neuronas acaban fundidas y sin recursos, y siguen sin una maldita respuesta -al menos no una que le guste a Ever-

Y es que, el hada verde de Fairy Tail no sabe -o no quiere saber- porque Elfman le cae, de alguna manera, bien -con sus más y sus menos.-

No se puede decir que Strauss tenga dos dedos de frente o que esté totalmente cuerdo, pero Evergreen se dio cuenta de que nadie en su gremio podía estar bien del coco cinco minutos después de haber atravesado la puerta. Y aun así, ella está aquí -y según su criterio, ella está cuerda. Hermosa excepción.-

En definitiva, Elfman y su estúpida manía con eso de "ser un hombre" -ella aun no decide si es una muletilla verbal o si simplemente está traumatizado con la idea de ser un verdadero hombre por culpa de Mirajane.- la suelen sacar de sus casillas a menudo -sobre todo cuando la llama _Ever_, así, con su voz grave y gruesa y esa cara de niño bobo que no entiende porque tiene que bañarse todo los días.- y ella solo puede pegarle dos gritos y mover su cabello al ritmo de su reprimenda -porque yo lo valgo.-

Sí, Evergreen no le encuentra sentido, porque, vamos, Elfman y ella son como el día y la noche, la bella y la bestia, no sé, opuestos -pero los opuestos se atraen ¿no?-

Ever suspira derrotada, apoyada en la mesa del gremio, mientras revuelve el café delante de ella con parsimonia. A lo lejos ve a los demás montar escándalo y entonces distingue algo que le encoge el corazón, se lo estruja y espachurra y luego lo calienta.

Elfman y Romeo están sentados juntos. El más pequeño anda de morros y a disgusto por una pelea con su padre, y ahora padre e hijo ni se miran. Macao se puso de testarudo y su primogénito es igual o peor a una mula. Nadie logra que el chico abra sus oídos, ni siquiera Erza -principalmente porque está de misión con Natsu y los demás.-

Strauss hace reír al jovenzuelo y realiza algún gesto brusco y exagerado que seguramente vendrá acompañado del famoso _como un hombre_. Seguidamente, Romeo se levanta, toma una respiración profunda y se sienta con su padre.

Y Evergreen se da cuenta que Elfman es como un zapato -vale, no es uno de tacón o femenino, quizás sea más parecido a una bota de trabajo o a una de esas zapatillas de levantar que son peludas, calentitas y tienen forma de pata de animal.- Sí, la comparación es ridícula, pero es acertada en su cabeza.

Elfman es como uno de esos zapatos que Evergreen nunca tendría intenciones de compra. Feos, horteras, sin nada especial que la haga mirarlos con devoción -aunque Elfman no es exactamente feo, el tiene un atractivo que lo hace único. Y no solo porque sea_ un hombre_.- Él es ese tipo de calzado que ella miraría con astucia, examinaría con lupa y desecharía por encontrarlo poco convincente o especial para su delicado pie. Porque le falta algo. Y Evergreen nunca tendría intenciones de probárselo.

Sin embargo, aunque no quiere acercarte al zapato que no le gusta, se lo termina probando o por una cosa o por otra -Elfman siempre acaba a su lado. Unidos.- Y entonces, descubre que lo que le faltaba al zapato era su pie para lucir perfecto y le gusta -le brillan los ojos.-

Elfman es igual -por lo menos en su caso lo es.-

Porque a ella nunca le caería bien alguien como Elfman, pero aun así, por una cosa o por otra, acaban juntos y Evergreen descubre la esencia del hombre -y le gusta.-

Ever sonríe -como tonta.- Elfman es como un zapato -quizás como unas pantuflas de patas de oso. Sumamente adorable.-

* * *

_Esta pareja me resulta adorable y me recuerda de alguna forma al SuiKa, solo que yo a ellos los suelo poner más pasionales y más mal hablados xD Pero bueh...no tengo mucho que decir, se me ocurrió, lo escribí y listo, no me lo pensé mucho, porque sino le encuentro fallas xD_

_Ya solo me quedan la w y la x xDDDD Y este sería el fic 95 xD Jo, yo para que me pondré retos tontos, parece luego que escribes por obligación, y no es el caso xD _

_Nos leemos, babys~_


End file.
